Only In My Wildest Dreams
by TaylorJonas
Summary: Name: Selena Evans Age:13 Status:UnClaimed... Supposed Halfblood Selena Evans knew she was never a normal but, I dont think she ever guessed what was to come... Well maybe ...In Her Wildest Dreams. WAY AFTER TLO PERCABETH Later OCxOC
1. The Dream

_**Ok here is my new improved percy jackson story, it wa son quizilla but im transferring them all to this soo here we go! Hope you like it **_

_**PEACE**_

_***Star*Jonas**_

_**Name: Selena Krystle Evans**_

_**Age:13**_

_**Traits: Talkative Funny Smart Sarcastic Strong IndependentLikes: books, running, ocean, fencing, Dislikes: her father, school(except Latin)**_

_**Other: Lives with her foster dad a.k.a Dan in a New York apartment. She never knew her real parents. Dan told her they had died after they had given her to him.**_

_**Dan is abusive. She has a best friend named Tristan who is a real tomboy.**_

_I was sitting on the beach taking in the scene around me, the sun setting on the horizon, the soft sand beneath my bare feet, I inhaled I was suddenly over whelmed with the scent of the fresh salty air. A gush of clam wind blew my long hair out of my face, I closed my eyes, it was peaceful and that was something to enjoy while it lasted .Especially, if your me. I slowly opened my eyes the scene began to change completely the once clam sea was now coming at me in huge waves the sky that was once clear was now a raging thunder storm, Suddenly two humungous people appeared in front of me they were fighting, and they where both at least 20ft tall._

_ What. The. Hell. So much for peace._

_ The one holding what looked like a, large fork, no wait …I've seen that …in Latin class, a trident? in his hand looked over at me, in his blue beach shirt and trunks . I stared at his face, he had pitch-black hair and amazing yet some how familiar soft green eyes. He was still fighting off the woman in full body amour with platinum gold hair whipping at her face ,that I couldn't make out yet and in her hand was a beautifully crafted spear with a bronze tip. At the last second he attempted to block her strike, taking a stab at her leg .He fell to the ground when she easily deflected his strike. _

_"Run, NOW!" yelled the man with the sea green eyes whose voice , so rusty and withering, sounded as if it could be eons old. WAIT! he was talking to me?! I mentally slapped myself , I was the only other person here beside that lady and somehow I find it difficult to believe he was talking to her. I tried to listen to him and high tail it outta their but my legs just wouldn't listen. Then the Woman, with beautiful blonde flowing hair turned and noticed me for the first time. The storm in her grey eyes lighted up and scowl grew on her face as she pointed the spear away from the man, thank god, and threw it towards me, OH,GOD!_

****I sat bolt up right in my bed, covered in cold sweat. I cant believe I had that stupid dang dream again! for weeks, months maybe I've been having that same dream. The one about the man with the sea green eyes. Then the door of my plain gray bedroom suddenly burst open and, my foster-dad, Dan aka IT stood looking at me in all of his glory which I my book is very little to nothing at all. Dan was about 32 with light brown hair and, to sum it up quickly because, Dan is not one of my favorite subjects per say. He's 234 pounds of tall, mean ,and ugly. Who just loves to use me as his personal punching bag.

I tried to stay clam ,he did do this every night now I should be used to it. But the little voice in the back of my head told me that was probably the exact reason I wouldn't. He charged over to my steel rod bed at pulled me off by the roots of my hair. I held in a scream and bit my lip so hard I felt the metallic taste of blood being to ooze in my mouth. When I refused look at him he slapped me across the face and, threw me to the floor.

I landed face first a slight crunching sound filled the air and a sharp intense pain came from my nose. It was broken. I could feel the warm red blood streaming down my face as I looked up at my father with a sickening eager look on his face-- I knew what he wanted. My pain. I was not giving him the satisfaction of seeing it--I held back tears as he lifted me up and threw me across the room into a corner. I hear another sickening crushing noise as my wrist snapped. I winced in pain a satisfied smile appeared on his face. My dad then walked over to me crouched down and, roughly lifted up my now blood covered chin.

He stared coldly into my eyes shaking with rage,"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO QUIT SCREAMING DURING THE NIGHT!?!"** he screamed.I looked deep into his eyes and said with sickly sweet voice,"Yes, you did and as I'm sure you remember" swatting his filthy hand away from my face and using all my strength to stand up.

"I told you, Dan, you freakin' moron, that I can't help it!" I yelled dropping the sweet voice replacing it with a one of rage. I pushed him in his crouching position taking him off guard .I ran into the hallway then locked myself in the bathroom .I heard him storm after me and, he started banging on the bathroom door. Saying things like:

"**OPEN THE DOORNOW YOU WORTHLESS FREELOADER!"** or **"I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL YA"** Ya' know just the normal things a father would say to his daughter while he tries to rip a door from its hinges. I guess after a while guess he figured out he wasn't strong enough and stomped off to his bedroom screaming**"YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"**I beg the differ. I sighed with relief as got up off the raggedy old yellow bathroom rug to see how bad it was.I gasped at the know maroon color of the dried blood on my face, and hair. Not to mention the old white t-shirt and black shorts I was wearing where basically rags now along with being covered in my dried blood. I leaned up to the mirror to get a closer look at the damage on my face.

Their was a large area of red covering the side of my face where he slapped me it was quickly turning into a dark bruise. I sighed and tried to move my wrist and then winced at the pain. Probably not one of my brighter ideas, I opened the cabinet under the sink and got out a white baseball t-shirt, gray goodie, some faded blue jeans with a few holes and a pair of socks and shoes. I figured my da- excuse me, IT, rather was probably asleep right now so I took a shower. Got the blood off my face, got out and put on the clothes. Then I pulled out the first aid kit from my stash under the sink along with my makeup bag.

When I was done fixing my self up. I looked in the mirror, wasn't a trace of a bruise on my lightly tanned and toned body. But then I looked up to my face again something seemed off .Pushing away some stray pieces of my black hair away, I looked closely into one my dark green eyes. Great, Just perfect! Their was a small cut in my right eye was bleeding, just barley. Well I just say I fell down the stairs or something. I went over to the raggedy yet soft yellow rug and fell into a dreamless sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hope you enjoyed it! Well Liked it! I mean ,oh never mind!

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


	2. School

Ok here's the next chapter

PEACE

StarJonas

I woke up the next morning on the bathroom floor rug with an aching back.

Gee who would have guessed a super thin rug on a tiled bathroom floor wouldn't be comfortable!

Again I should be used to it. But I'm not.

I could hear Dan snoring in the next room, but I knew from experience it was probably still not safe. I got my old back pack/gym bag out from my stash it had my books, uniform and basically anything that meant something to me in it. If you must know I put it there the day before just incase something…messy happened. The hall being off limit s because of Dan I climbed on the toilet and opened the 5th story window to the safest Dan free route. The Rickety fire escape. I just started to make my way down to the street when I heard screaming from behind me.

I picked up my pace and yelled for a taxi, when one pulled over I hopped in and said "Yancy Academy, please" I was glad that I was finally going back to school I don't think me or my body could take anymore of Dan or those weird dreams. I needed something else to focus on and most of all I needed Taylor my one and only true friend well my only friend period actually. I met last year at Yancy we told each other everything.

Well… almost every thing. I never told her about Dan she just thought I had a rough life at home which is partly true. I knew that she would probably freak and tell a teacher or somebody. then they would come and get me and I just knew Dan would find me again and get me good for letting him get locked up. I looked out the window of the cab as we were pulling up at Yancy's Entrance Hall or in normal people speak the door. I glanced at the building, It looked exactly the same. Same fancy smooth white stone blocks, Same two white colonial pillars holding up the roof .Between the pillars was the same large white marble fountain with the large glass wall bearing the letters YANCY ACADEMY in maroon behind it with a pair a double glass doors below it. I paid the driver and slung my black Converse gym bag over my shoulder and, ran for the doors. I was early, but I was Home.

When I got inside past the double doors I studied the deserted hallway in front of me trying to remember the way to the dorms. It was covered in gold and maroon lockers and on the white walls were a few remaining posters from last years end of the year pep rally. I saw the stairs up to the girls dormitory at the end of the hall I sprinted towards it. Then I ran my way up the stairwell.

Then finally out of breath I came to the door leading to the floor were mine, and Taylor's dorm room was at. To say the least I was excited to see Taylor again. I leaned up to the wall next to me catch my breath. When I was finally breath normally again I started to walk towards our dorm Number 163 to see if Taylor was in there yet. Then I heard voices and stopped short just a short reach away from the handle. I could hear Taylor inside but, she wasn't alone it sounded like...no why would he be…It sounded like Brendan, that black haired dude with the killer eyes from my Latin class, He never really talked to me or Taylor ….Ignored us?… Yeah, sure… Talked? …No…What in the hell is he doing in our room?

"Brendan what are we going to?," I heard Taylor say worriedly through the cracked door, there was a long pause

" Taylor, are you sure she's a half-blood?"

Ok, I'm officially in the dark here.

"Yeah, defiantly from what she told me she's had some run ins with some pretty powerful monsters ." Taylor pressed

I felt my jaw drop, WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD DID SHE TELL _HIM_ ABOUT THAT?!

DOES A PROMISE MEAN ANYTHING ANYMORE!?

HE'S GOING TO THINK IM CRAZY!!

"Well, when she gets here we need to get her out of here we need to contact Chiron and get her to camp. Pronto."

My jaw touched the floor. Half-Blood….Monsters….Camp….Huh?

__________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. What?

Well here you go had fun writing this one

Peace

StarJonas

* * *

I slowly leaned closer to door. But me being… well me, tripped over flat ground and, fell knocking open the door to my room and crashing into the carpet .

O.K not apart of the plan.. Just act natural

I looked up at Taylor and Brendan who stared at me in shock "Hey Guys… how's it going" I said propping my head up with my fist trying… and probably failing to look innocent. They continued staring at me in silence there expressions now filled with curiosity and a littlie hint of worry.

"Lena" asked Taylor using her nickname for me, then continuing a small voice "How long have you been there?"

BUSTED

"Been where?'' I replied attempting to fix my now messy hair not meeting her gaze.

"Selena, you know what I meant" Taylor stated in a slightly annoyed voice

_God I'm going to regret this later_

I stood up off the ground and stared at her dropping the dumb act."Maybe, I don't TAYLOR _UNDERWOOD_!" I yelled back at her getting in her stepped back a couple steps with that shocked look returning to her face

"How did you--" she started in a confused voice.

But I cut her off

I didnt matter at the moment how I knew her last name wasnt Ritz!

I mean come on she get that one off the cracker box?!

"How could you tell HIM every thing about me!" I asked while jabbing a finger at Brendan who had a hint of fear in his stormy blue eyes.

"Not that I have any thing against you or any thing" I said quickly " I just.. don't really know you." I finished lamely.

I turned back and faced Taylor and jumped realizing she returned to her original place two inches in front of me.

"JORDAN! FOR ONCE YOU!!!" she yelled shakily jabbing her finger at backing me up to her bed pushing me down on it "ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME!!"

Taylor was not like this, but I could still hear the true nervous, shy girl in her shaking voice.

I looked over at Brendan he seemed as stunned as me from the out burst but, started to slowly move toward the door shutting it quietly. Approaching the bed stopping a foots length away standing next to Taylor.

"Lena" Taylor began changing her loud tone to a soft one, "I know your probably not going to believe this but--" she took a deep breath then looked at Brendan who softly nodded his head motioning her to continue.

"Remember all those Greek gods in Latin class…They're real and listen I told Brendan all that stuff because… we think you might be a half blood."I stared at her

"A half-blood?. .What's that?" I asked hesitantly giving her a chance to explain

She looked at Brendan, who picked up the hint

"A half blood or a demigod It's what your called when one of your parents is human and the other is… well the other is a Greek god you know a Olympian " he said softly his blue stormy eye softening.

I froze adverting my gaze to the ground. For the first time I thought really hard about my life. The things that had chased me…the monsters ….the weird accidents… Latin Class and how everything just seemed …right, when I was there. How it seemed... real.

I looked back up at them.

"I think--I believe you" I stuttered quietly

They looked at me with surprise, clear on their faces.

"Well…that's.. a first, no one usually believes us at first." Brendan said his face holding an expression mixed between awe and shock.

"Well...I do…it all makes sense...and Taylor." I said hesitantly looking down at her over sized baggy pants she wore 24/7. I thought about how she acted, that one time when I almost made her take them off that one time we went to the beach… how I had never saw her without that black "Go Green!" beanie over her brown curly hair.

"Taylor, your--your not human are you..…?"she looked at me with a surprised smile but, shook her head.

I thought over all the Greek myths...I mean… history I guess in my mind.

"you're a, a …satyr..." I guessed

They stared at me in shock mouths slightly agape , Taylor looked speechless.

Brendan just nodded his head a smirk appearing on his soft face.

"How did you--?"Brendan asked slowly

"Truthfully'" I started Mirroring the smirk on Brendan's face

"I guessed…since you never take that hat off Taylor, I thought hey there must be horns or something under there and, where you never take those baggy jeans off I guessed you were hiding something...so I'm right...your a satyr?"

My friend just nodded her head looking at me in awe.

I looked back over at Brendan,

"Are you a demigod,"

He nodded his head

"Son of Zeus."

The leader of the gods, God of the sky. That sure does explain those amazing eyes of his.

Wait, did I Selena Evans,hater of men... just call a guy…Amazing?!

I looked at Brendan. Well he is pretty cute, I guess not all guys are like Dan. Right?

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Brendan making my long black hair cover my blushing face. Then Composing my self and looking back into his stormy eyes.

"Go to that camp you guys were talking about?"

"Yeah," Taylor said finally recovering, "Camp Half-blood, it's the safest place for Demigods."

I pick up my old black gym bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I weighed my options.

Camp….School….or Home

I mentally shuddered at the thought of Dan.

" What are we waiting for, lets go."

Thanks for the review Kira222 a.k.a Celestial101 .Follow her example review your heart out! I really need to know if I should keep It going or not


	4. Who's HIM!

Hola, heres another chapter

ENJOY

PEACE

StarJonas

* * *

"So were is camp, exactly?" I asked following Brendan into the hallway with Taylor trailing behind me.

"I'll tell you in the cab" he said simply, and continued staring at the hall in front of searching for the stairs.

Taylor stopped dead in her tracks."Brendan-Please tell me talking about the-'' Taylor stuttered looking at Brendan with pleading sighed and turned to us.

"Its the fastest way to camp." Brendan replied, then locking his eyes with mine said

"We don't have a choice." Then continued his way to the door that lead to the stairs

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked, running down the hallway. Dragging a very pale looking Taylor with me.

"You'll see" he said quickly making his way down the stairs me and Taylor right behind him.

--

We followed Brendan out into the parking lot who finally, stopped when we reached the sidewalk in front of an empty road .

"Uh, Taylor you wouldn't happen to have a drachma would ya?" Brendan asked anxiously after searching his pockets for a few minutes.

"Yeah…h-here. "she said handing him a small golden coin from the pocket of her jeans.

"Thanks.."

Brendan took a deep breath then yelled ou,"Convoco, le sorelle grige!" throwing the golden coin or Iguess the drachma into the street.

Ok, that was-

I felt my eyes widen when I saw the golden coin dissolve into the ground.

Seconds later, a Grey taxi arose from the shriveled women ,if you could even call them **that, **where sitting in the front seats. I stayed glued to my spot staring at the grey taxi mouth hanging open.

"Come on let's go" Brendan said a little nervously sliding into the cab followed by Taylor who looked as pale as ever.

"Hurry up" Brendan called

I regained myself and stepped towards the cab.

The woman next to the window gave me a strange look, with her….One Eye. Ok Super Creepy.

Then realization hit the woman.

"WAIT! NO SHE IS NOT GETTING ON!!!"

What the Hell! Looking at Brendan and Taylor in the back seats with a exasperated look.

"Open the doors guys"

Taylor tried at the handle struggling

" It. Wont. Budge!" she puffed out in effort.

Brendan just stared confusingly at the front seats.

"TEMPEST LET HER ON SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW _**HIM**_!''

"SO ANGER!THAT DOESNT MEAN SHES _NOT_ LIKE **HIM**!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO! OR SHELL ASK! NOW. LET. HER. ON!"

What in the name of god…I mean…Gods is going on!

Who's HIM!?

I suddenly remembered, those names. There the grey sisters, who shared one eye and one tooth….who knew the future of demigods.

"WASPS RIGHT OPEN THE DOOR HURRY AND DONT SAY ANOTHER WORD!" screamed the one named Anger.

Reluctantly tempest pushed a button on the dash and the door opened.

I slowly slid into the cab next to Taylor who was spaced-out.

I looked over at Brendan he looked very confused and,… a little worried?

I leaned towards him and whispered"Any idea what's going on?"

He looked at me his stormy eyes churing, with thought.

"Not a clue."

I sat back in my seat and reached for the seat belt should be and grabbed a chain.

What the--?

I cursed under my breath but put the chain across my torso and latching it on to the seat.

Then wasp hit the gas, I held on to my seat for dear life.

"GODS, SLOW DOWN!!" Taylor screed into the front seat looking like she was going to be sick.

Brendan just shut his eyes squeezing the chains for dear life.

I followed his example.

"NO" wasp growled'

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE HER THE CHANCE TO--" anger started to be quickly cut off by her sisters

"SHUT UP!!"I opened my eyes again and looked out the window New York flashing quickly behind us coming up on long island sound.

I couldn't take it anymore !I had to know what they were going on about!

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? WHO'S HIM!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh. Your--"

"SHUT UP"

The two sisters hit tempest knocking her eye in the back seat

"I CANT SEE!!!"

I stared at the eye in horror.

Then I got an idea.

"YOU WANT YOUR EYE BACK?! TELL ME WHO _**HE**_ IS!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER

PLZZ review


	5. Falling for him?

HOLLAR!!TAYLOR IN THE HOUSE!!!

PEACE

StarJonas

* * *

"SELENA-" Taylor yelled frantically.

She turned pale white for the…What? 100th time today?

I Swear I love the girl to death but she needs to get _some_ backbone!

"NO TELL ME WHO HE IS OR THE EYE"I screamed rolling down the window, "IS GOING UNDER THE WHEEL"

"NOOOO" They screamed in unison.

"GIVE THEM THE EYE SELENA!!! "Taylor yelped clumsily trying to snatch at the eye.

"NO!TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

o.k.

I'm aware I sound Looney right now but, god, erm I mean, gods! I just have to know its killing me.

"LENA!" Brendan yelled I turned my gaze to him his face was filled with…concern?

Why would he-

"IT'S NOT WORTH IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO-"

Care?

I stared at him puzzled.

He tore his gaze away.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?"

He said not looking me in the eye.

I shook my head.

Ok ..that was weird.

But…A nice kind of Weird…?

Anyway….

He's got a good point.

We were being driven along long island sound at over 120 MPH,

By a blind women who has no idea where's she's going…

I don't think I'd like dying…

Maybe I…

"I TOLD YOU SHES JUST LIKE HIM!!!" Screamed Anger….Angrily…?

"YES SHE IS!!SHE'S STUBBORN LIKE HER MO-"Wasp started

"SHUT IT!"

"Uh…Selena?" Brendan said looking frantically out of the taxi.

The sky was quickly darkening, black clouds where forming out of no where.

Thunder rumbled.

But I put up my hand motioning him to give me a sec.

Then it clicked.

I slowly rolled the window up.

I lowered my voice,

"Are you talking about my-"

The taxi tumbled in a blinding light.

A siring pain erupted in my chest as the chain dug into it.

Me cheek burned as the sizzling hot glass of the window fused itself to my cheek.

I could feel blood run down my chest.

I fought to keep the darkness from overwhelming me.

I'd definitely had worse, I could handle this.

Then through blurry eyes I looked towards my friends.

Taylor looked fine aside from the large gash on her cheek.

The grey sisters…Were not there…weird.

But, Brendan…

Oh my…Gods.

Brendan...

He had a long deep cut running from his temple to his chin along with a really deep gash on his shoulder and chest.

The chain had trapped his wrist against his body taking the full impact of the crash he was barley conscious.

I winced as I watched the crimson blood run down his torn black shirt .

I opened the taxi door and stumbled out into the dark night air. I clutched my chest as I struggled for breath. I felt like there was a ten pound weight on my chest.

I managed to make my way over to Brendan's door to help him out.

Then Taylor crawled out after him.

"What the Hell-"

Then I noticed the top of car.

It looked like it been blasted by…Lighting…I looked at Brendan.

He just stood staring dumb struck at the roof.

His stormy eyes were misted with confusion.

Why would Zeus do that he had to that Brendan was in there…What kind of father does that to there son?

Taylor put her hands over her mouth her eyes hold a look of terror.

I didn't know him very well but…it was like we had some sort of connection.

I meet him about an hour ago, I felt like he's was one of my best friends…

I put my hand on his shoulder.

An electric shockwave my body.

I pulled my hand back.

Brendan instantly turned his gaze to me.

He bore his eyes into mine. I felt hypnotized by the emotion… all the… caring I saw within those enchanting stormy blue eyes on that handsome toned face.

Then all of a sudden I had a diffrent kind of feeling in my chest and it had nothing to do with pain.

Wait…am I …am I Falling for...Brendan?!

I just met him!?

"Uhh…Guys?!" Taylor murmured

We broke our gaze and looked other.

I shot here a death glare and…so did Brendan?

Well at least I'm not alone here.

But she didn't see us she was starting intently down the road with wide eyes.

"I don't mean to break up your ...whatever that was," Taylor said with a shaky voice

"But we got bigger problems."

I followed her gaze.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER

Plz review people I have like 4 reviews and 50 hits plz just write somthing


	6. No

Sorry About the long wait! I will update more often If get more reviews I promise!

PEACE

StarJonas

* * *

Oh. My. Gods.

Charging towards us at full speed was a boar the size of a tank.

My jaw touched the ground,

"Guys. "I stated calmly, well as calmly as a person be charged by a 20 ton boar can be.

"Yes" They replied.

"Care to run for our lives now?"

"Absolutely" Taylor replied.

"Couldn't imagine a more perfect thing to do" Brendan put in.

Then we turned and ran for our lives.

"Any idea why a boar the size of tank wants to kill us!!" I screamed

"NOT A CLUE!!" Brendan yelled back

Dudes cute but he needs to get a new answer.

Wait….

It clicked

ARES!!!

First Zeus now this!

This just isn't my day!

"Oh for the love of the gods!" I screeched hopelessly.

Thunder rumbled

Brendan's eyes went wide he looked up at the sky.

"LENA JUMP"

What the…

I did as he said.

Lighting struck the spot were I was

"FUC-DGE!"I Screamed

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs

We turned and stared at her.

She blushed keeping her eyes on the road.

Ok…awkward.

"How far are we from camp!?" I yelled at Brendan, running aimlessly down the old dirt road in front of us.

I could hear pounding of hooves behind us.

The boar let out a murderous screech.

I picked up my pace.

"See that pine tree down the road" Brendan yelled struggling to keep up with me.

He pointed to a green pine tree on the top of hill with a…DRANGON CURLED AROUND IT!!

"OHH,COULD IT BE THE ONE WITH THE DRAGON!"I yelled back sarcastically.

The sound of the boars hooves sounded way closer than Id like. I ran faster

"YEP!THAT'S THE ONE!" He yelled back just as loud

"GUYS! DON'T LOOK BACK!! "Taylor screamed trying to keep up.

But of course now I had to. Taylor was a good 5 feet behind us and about 10 feet behind her was the 20 ton bull.

I Cursed.

I felt someone take my hand I turned Brendan was dragging me toward the hill.

I reach out my hand for Taylor to take, she grabbed at it but she couldn't reach it.

The boar was coming up on her now I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"LENA GO WITH BRENDAN! SAVE YOURSELVES!" She yelled tears rolling down her face.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"I screamed back at her

The boar was literally at her heals now.

It was the ugliest thing id ever seen, its body was covered with foam came out of it hairy brown lips.

"I'LL BE OK JUST RUN!!"

She yelled.

Then my best friend, one of my only friends in this world,

Fell.

The boars hooves barley missed her.

She was safe.

"Come on where almost there"

Brendan screamed rushing us forward.

I looked up the hill I could see the tall green pine clearer now at the top.

I could make out the details on the dragons face.

We were almost there.

The boar let out a murderous screech.

We ran faster my pitch black hair whipped against my face in the night air

I didn't notice the tree root and fell pulling Brendan down with me.

A Siring pain erupted from my ankle.

I let out a small whimper

Brendan looked at me his eyes caught mine.

His blue passionate eyes looked over at me with a look of anxiety.

We had bigger problems…literally.

The boar stopped in front of us and stared hungrily at us.

It was waiting for us to make the next move.

Brendan hesitantly slid closer to me and whispered in my ear

"Are you ok?"

I mentally shivered as his lips brushed against my ear.

I wanted to give him my best "Are you Serious" look.

But then I saw the sincere look in his eye.

I Shook my head and uttered

"My ankle."

What was going on It was like every time I looked in his eyes, he had me under a spell.

I felt like a different person.

A ….better version ….of myself.

He thought for a moment

The boar snorted quickly as if to say "hurry up".

"I'm going to distract the boar, and I want you to scream as loud as you can for help

I nodded

He took a deep breath.

The he skillfully rolled under the boar kicked it as hard as he could in the stomach then rolled between his back legs in one movement,

The boar let out a terrible scream then followed him.

Here goes nothing…

I drew a quick deep breath then let out the most ear piercing scream I could manage.

The boar didn't seem to notice.

He keep jumping for Brendan every time barley missing him.

That is one lucky boy…One strong, handsome, lucky boy…

Damn, I am really falling for him aren't I?

I watched hopelessly as the hill shook with tremors every time the boar lunged for him.

The dragon hissed but didn't leave its tree.

Some guard dragon…

Then suddenly I felt like the world was dissolving around me.

I struggled to hear something, anything but nothing came.

The darkness once again tried to consume me but I refused to let it win.

For the first time I looked through blurry eyes at the other side of the hill.

I could make out a large house and figures running towards me at full speed from it.

I couldn't see them very clearly but from the size of them I knew they were adults.

I focused hard to get my eye sight to clear up.

It helped a little but not much.

But my hearing did thankfully come back to me.

Justin time to hear the boar let out a toenail curling screech.

I jerked my head towards Brendan.

He nearly jumped out of the way as the boar charged at him.

I could hear a faint cracking as he hit the dirt.

He grabbed his leg and let out a scream.

The boars attention came back to Brendan.

It had a murderous look on his face.

My eyes went wide

No…

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just had to do it!

I need some story ideas if anyone one be willing or nice enough!?


	7. Blessing of Posdien

I'm BAAACKKK!!!!!

Sorry had to do it… Anywho, I would like to say one thing before I start.

Seriously

I Really Need Reviews, I mean come on people open your hearts its killing me to see that hundreds of people are reading this and I have only seven reviews.

I Mean Its just sad.

People I'm begging here.

OK now that that's out of my system…

Selena: CoughdramaqueenCough

Taylor: What was that? *picks up knife*

Selena:*narrows eyes* You wouldn't dare

Taylor: I brought you into this world and I can take you out…Technically...

Selena: *slowly backs away*…

Taylor: Ill put the knife down if you tell all these nice readers to review!

Selena:…

Taylor:*Throws Knife *

Selena:*dodges*

Selena: PLZZZ REVIEW!!! TAYLORS' NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!

Taylor: Thank you, now on with the story!

* * *

As the Boar looked murderously at Brendan I knew I had to do something, there was no way the help would get here in time to help Brendan.

I had to act fast.

I quickly looked at the area around were I sat my eyes falling on the grass by my feet, a small twig and a base ball sized rock.

Before I could even give it a second thought, I picked the rock up feeling the coolness against my sweaty palm before I swiftly throwing it in the direction of the boar . It Hit him right on his big fat head.

The Boar let out a deafening cry of pain.

Gods doesn't take pain well does he I mentally laughed despite the situation.

Then slowly the Boar turned facing me his hatred filled his eyes locking with mine, he kicked his back leg the up turning dirt spaying behind him as he grunted.

My mental laughing faded away to a nervous chuckle.

I was Dead.

But… On the bright side Brendan's safe…and I can't say it wasn't an interesting death I mean come on some people are in a car accident or something I get to be killed by a 20 Ton boar…Whoopee.

My eyes drifted back to Brendan who stared back at me his wide storm eyes were saying one very clear word…

RUN

And I wasn't about to argue. I sprung up to my feet ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle and started to back away slowly. Then I suddenly ran down the hill and then stopped abruptly gluing myself to the spot. My mind raced as I quickly tried to come up with a plan.

I got it.

The boar roared and Charged directly at me.

I had about Fifteen seconds I estimated.

I steadied myself as the clock inside my head ticked. I tried successfully to clam myself down.

And I waited.

15…

Then Something caught my eye.

I glanced quickly behind me, it was those people I had seen earlier and they were getting closer I could see them clearly now. One of them was a beautiful, tall, athletic woman with blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail.

14...

My eyes focused on her Face.

I was caught off guard by her strikingly stormy grey eyes who stared back at me filled with anxiety, a saw a flash from her hand.

I looked down and realized she was carrying a dagger.

"Run!!" she screamed.

I Ignored her, I knew what I was doing.

I shook my head calmly.

I could see her mouth drop at the corner of my eye.

I finally looked at the man next to her he was a couple inches taller than her he had a light tan and black hair like mine carrying a…pen..?

13..

Then The dark haired dudes eyes locked with mine.

His eyes where filled with concern and curiosity and some how they were just so familiar…

It clicked…I had seen those eyes a million times before …his eyes were the exact same color as mine.

Must be my half brother or something…

Then out of nowhere the black hair dude threw the pen at me..

12...

I caught it with ease.

11...

His eyes bored into mine and the boar let out a Mind Splitting squeal

The same moment he yelled at me.

10...

I had no idea what he had said I gripped the pen in my hand as I carefully read his lips

9...

Two words.

'uncap it '

For once I did what I was told without question

8..

The pen grew in to a large sword it felt perfectly balanced in my hands,

7...

I waited

6..

I heard the two slowly stop beside me the blonde girl urgently pulling on my arm trying to get me to follow her

5..

"Give him the sword" she yelled quickly.

4..

I felt as if I was a whole new person as I held the sword not unlike the way Brendan made me feel. I felt…Strong.

I Unknowingly changed my plan.

3..

I held my ground not budging as she tried once more on my grip.

I slowly turned and locked my eyes with hers she gasped and I broke free.

The boar was not 5 feet away now I gripped the sword in my hands, and two words suddenly came to me head I yelled them without giving it a thought. I charged the boar and this time its was the man who gasped

2...

I pushed the two aside they didn't need to get hurt. Then I thought about the two foreign words that had come out of my mouth I immediately knew what they had meant. I just didn't understand it…

1...

Time slowed as I kicked off the ground with immense force. I forced my body to remain flat as I went up into the air. I rushed the sword down fiercely into the middle of its spine after hearing a loud crack I bent skillfully through the air doing a back tuck and skillfully landed on with bone crushing pressure.

I felt all of the power drain out of me at once as I sunk to the ground.

The last thing I saw was the Boar turning into golden dust slowly falling to the ground and I blacked out Thinking of the to words that had escaped from my mouth earlier…

'For Poseidon'

* * *

Remember

Reviews = Happy Taylor

Reviews= New Chapters

At least 4 reviews before I'll continue


	8. Words from Wisdom

Ok good reviewing people 4...BUT lets try for five this time around ok.

Disclaimer: Anthing that looks sounds or tastes like Good Ol' Rick's its his not mine.

So now that thats over

On with the story!

As soon as the darkness began it was over. Quickly being replaced by that same old stupid dream that I knew so well now…

But The weird thing is I saw it in a different way…almost like a new perspective.

_I was sitting on the beach taking in the familiar scene around me, the sun setting on the horizon, the soft sand beneath my bare feet, the smell of the fresh salty air. A gush of clam wind blew my long hair out of my face, I closed my eyes, it was peaceful and I knew it wasn't going to last. I opened my eyes and the scene began to change completely the once clam sea was now coming at me in huge waves the sky that was once clear was now a raging thunder storm._

_Suddenly two humungous people appeared in front of me they were fighting, and they where both at least 20ft tall. _

_The one holding a trident in his hand…Poseidon, god of the sea…the god looked over at me, in his blue beach shirt and trunks . I stared at his face, he had pitch-black hair and amazing yet some how familiar… soft green eyes…_

_My eyes… that mans eyes…wait he couldn't be…_

_He could be._

_But that was as likely as that other dude…_

_And I couldn't rule that out either._

_At the moment anyway._

_He was still fighting off the woman in full body amour with platinum gold hair whipping at her face …I couldn't make out yet . But in her hand was the same beautifully crafted spear with a bronze tip._

_At the last second he attempted to block her strike, taking a stab at her leg ._

_He fell to the ground when she easily deflected his strike. _

_"Run, NOW!" the god of the sea yelled his voice…_

_So rusty yet weak… the one that I had said sounded like it could be eons old…_

_Well that made since now…he was eons old…_

_But this time I didn't let my eyes liner on his lips which the voice had come._

_I stared… at the single golden tear that made its way down his face…_

_Why does he care so much about me?_

_And…_

_Why do I feel like I should do as much for him…?_

_I let a single tear roll down my face…_

_Then remember the gods words._

_I tried to run but as always my legs wouldn't budge._

_Then All of a sudden Poseidon vanished._

_I wanted to scream but I wouldn't show weakness, I hadn't in all my 13 years and I wasn't about to start now._

_Then the Woman, with beautiful blonde flowing hair turned noticing me._

_Oh…_

_My… _

_Gods…_

_I stared intently at her familiar stormy grey eyes and ignored the scowl I knew all to well that was formed on her light pink lips._

_The woman before…she looked exactly like her… _

_The woman who had tried to protect me._

_Despite the way I acted she still tried…_

_That was more than I could say for anyone else…_

_The only real differences…well beside the height of course…_

_ The women Id met, shed been younger… her late twenties maybe 30 …_

_Not this Giant didn't look young it was just…_

_She looked Ageless…_

_And the other…Major difference… the women id meet before looked so much more…kind…protective._

_This giant in front of me… not so much._

_Then It clicked the girl I saw…the words I would use to describe her would be nice...smart...maternal even._

_This giant…every move she made…the look of determination in her eyes as she attacked…It screamed…Wise...Ageless wisdom.._

_Athena…_

_Just seeing the resemblance for some reason it made my eyes soften._

_That's when the dream changed._

_That's when I noticed that the scowl that was on her face before had completely vanished._

_Her Storm grey eyes they'd softened but still had an edge._

_Then she smiled._

_My mouth dropped._

_When I say she smiled I mean a real one. Not one of those fake evil smiles a true… well I wouldn't say happy but…A content smile._

_Then the goddess spoke her majestic voice holding a certain softness…a sadness._

"_Child, In the days to come, you will face many things, reality being one of them._

_You will learn who you are you will learn what you were meant to do. _

_I am not known to stretch the truth and I will be honest with you, I do not approve of you._

_Never did. But I had no say in that matter.,"_

_She looked at me intently her thin eye brows drawing together._

_What the hell is this lady talking about?_

_Okay…cut the sarcasm…_

_Think it through...Always think it through_

_Face many things…reality being one of them…learn what you were meant to do…I don't approve…never did…_

_I closed my eyes. _

_I had to face reality and other things, I thought Id faced enough reality I thought sourly. My parents abandoned me or my non godly parent at least. Years of abuse…and now I apparently haven't had enough reality. _

_Yeah right._

_Wait, Learn who you are… part of my life…she must mean my parents…she has to._

_Now._

_Learn what I was meant to do, I have a purpose, An important one apparently._

_Id have to wait to figure that one out. No point in guessing._

_Lastly._

_And She never approved._

_Approved of what?_

_It could be a million things…_

_Gods I hated that…I could never stand not understanding something it kills me._

_A feathery laugh filled the air my eyes opened the sky had clamed but the clouds had stayed dark the sun hidden behind it._

_My mouth hit the ground._

_The goddess of wisdom and war a legendary strategist…was laughing._

"_Young one, you…"she stopped her eyebrows bunching for a moment._

"_Let me put it this way… you are much like me, and when you learn what that means child you will find yourself…"_

Then as soon as the dream came it was gone.

* * *

Ok This was basically a filler chapter, Its here to help you understand a tad bit better where thestorys going

So REVIEW!

at least 5 reviews ok thats all I ask from now on 5 per chapter


	9. Dont leave

Ok, here it is

I enjoyed writing this chapter

So I hope you like reading it

Thanks for the reviews guys!

REMEBER

TO

REVIEW

The Chaphters willl be more frequent if you do!

hehe it ryhmes

ON with the story

* * *

After that I must've woken up several times that night coming in then going out again after a few seconds at most a minute or two.

But I only happen to remember one time with an outstanding clarity.

I woke up laying on this soft comfortable bed, the room was dark, but not pitch black, courtesy of the blue glowing orb on the bedside table…

Yea…still not used to it…

Anyway…

Brendan was staring intently at me while trying to feed me this pudding stuff…well it felt like pudding.

It tasted kind of like Butters Lovers Popcorn.

When you find sense in that just give me a call cause' id like to know.

He was staring at me and at that time I wasn't exactly…all there.

Ya know…One nut short of a fruitcake…the lights are on but nobody's home.

You get the picture.

So what could possibly do that was so bad…

Stop laughing.

I didn't mean it like that and you know it…perverts.

Well ya want to know what I did I looked him straight in his intense dreamy stormy blue eyes and …

Told him…Everything.

And Gods be damned I me EVERTHING.

I told him about Dan my stupid foster dad, and the abuse I'd had to go through since I could remember…

I told him about every Monster that had ever crossed my path, the first being when I was only 5 years old. The large black snake that had "mysteriously" had gotten into my kindergarten class during naptime that id managed to strangle …

I told him about my dreams and everything I assumed they meant…

I told him the exact words the goddess had said to me…

I told him…I told him how I felt every time I was around him…

How I felt as though we had known each other for years how I felt this strong connection with him that I just couldn't understand.

How I felt as though I wanted to protect him from anything…

His facial expression stayed clam, but his eyes…

They gave it all away.

The whole time I told him this his eyes changed shifted It was like I cloud see his every thought…

His every feeling just swirling visibly in those stormy blue eyes…

I'd raised myself to my elbow so I could get a better look at him.

He was surprised, Thoughtful, Understanding and something else…

Something I couldn't explain it was like that look the women had earlier.

It was Soft,

Caring,

It was…

I couldn't place it.

After I was done he didn't say any thing right away, He just keep the same thoughtful expression on his face his eyes locked into mine.

He parted his lips slightly like he wanted to say something then he closed them again changing his mind.

He cleared his throat softly then adverted his eyes from face.

"I…I feel the exact same way" Brendan whispered softly hesitantly meeting my gaze once more.

I smiled softly

"Good to know." I murmured softly adverting my gaze as my sense started to come around.

Then I felt his hand on my chin gently turning my head to look at him.

Then he got closer and closer until his face was only a couple inches from my own.

I could feel his cool breathe against my skin, his relaxing scent, like a the wind off the sea.

"Do you mind…"

He whispered almost inaudibly a certain nervousness in his voice.

I mentally shivered then whispered in a smallest voice I could manage, letting a soft smile play on my lips.

"Not at all"

He smirked slightly his eyes holding a hint of laughter but, mostly that other feeling, the one I couldn't make out.

Then I closed my eyes slowly as the gap closed between us and It was like an electric shock wave ran through my entire body as our lips touched.

Then I slowly began to move my lips against his.

He did the same.

Every time our lips moved against another I felt power fill my entire body, the weak feeling from before leaving me completely.

As his lips touched mine my body was filled with this tingling sensation, as if it were being jolted by electricity.

I slowly moved my legs from under the sheets slowly moving off the bed to the cool wood floor keeping his lips on mine.

My left hand automatically found his and our fingers intertwined while my right arm found its way around his neck.

Hey lightly put his hand on my waist sending another wave electricity through my veins.

His lips started to move more intensely over mine and I followed put as much passion as I could in to it.

Then finally we broke apart our breath ragged as we caught our breath.

I keep my eyes closed the power from before slowly leaving draining me.

"Lena…"

Brendan whispered softly sounding concerned.

I swayed slightly as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Lena, are you ok?"

He whispered more urgently now truly concerned.

I felt his hand intertwine with mind once more and the power slowly returned.

I opened my eyes meeting his worried gaze mixed with that blasted…

It clicked.

The look in his eyes so soft so…tender…It was love, or something near it.

The only other time id seen that look had been in the eyes in the women in the god,

Poseidon.

"You should probably get some sleep," He said quietly his eyes becoming soft.

I couldn't say no.

I nodded my head slightly and layed back down.

"don't leave…"

I managed to croak out before I fell into a deep sleep

The last thing I heard was his a smooth soft voice saying…

"I Won't"

* * *

How did you like it?

PM me if ya got ideas or if you think you know were the storys is going!

PLZ REVIEW!


	10. IMPORTANT!

**Sorry I haven't updated this story. I've quit using this account so now I'll be re-posting and editing this story in my new account RomulasLupin. :) Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the story. :)**

* * *

**I may also be reposting and rewriting (and God knows they need it) other stories on my account. Please send me a PM at RomulasLupin if you think one of my stories is worth reposting. Thanks bunches. :)**


End file.
